


Blue Feather

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Male OC because he's needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: For the first time in his life, Sorey might just be jealous.





	Blue Feather

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the fandom and I did this while at work so I apologize for any error ^^;
> 
> Anyway, I've mostly read that it's Mikleo who's jealous over someone because of Sorey so I thought "why not change things for once?" and this fic was born.

A couple of weeks after Sorey woke up from his centuries of slumber, the shepherd-turned-seraphim noticed something odd that had been building inside him for a while now. Ever since the humans became able to communicate and see the seraphim, Sorey has seen countless humans that interacted with Mikleo with too much familiarity that didn't sit right with him. Of course, Mikleo was just the right amount of polite and respectful whenever he was addressed to and approached by the humans. However, there were those courageous ones that flirted with the water seraph and Sorey could hardly stomp the growing jealousy down in his chest. For the first time in his life, Sorey might just be jealous.

 

"I'd like to invite you for dinner if you're free tonight, Mikleo-san. I'm quite intrigued of the ruins you've mentioned in your book." a prince from another country offered the seraphim with a charming smile and a hand held out.

 

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline your offer." Mikleo answered.

 

"Oh, I take it that you're busy then? Perhaps another time?"

 

"Sorry, but there won't be another time because Mikleo won't be going to dinner with anyone, especially if it's outside of his role as the ambassador of the Seraphim."

 

Both Mikleo and the prince turned to look at Sorey with the former looking surprised yet relieved that the brunet interfered while the latter looked at Sorey with thinly veiled irritation upon being interrupted.

 

"And who are you to decide what Mikleo-san can and cannot do?"

 

"If you're well-informed about the book I wrote as you've said you were and has read it from cover to cover, it would be quite impossible for you to not recognize who you're talking to. His transition didn't alter much of his appearance from centuries ago, well, except the hair." The water seraph had a small smile playing on his lips.

 

Sorey stood his ground and had a slight frown marring his usual sunny disposition while the prince obviously tried and failed to recognize him. Mikleo just shook his head and was about to introduce Sorey to him when different sets of voices called out to both of them.

 

"Hey, Sheps! We finally found you!"

 

"For someone who just woke up from centuries of sleep, you sure do move fast."

 

"Sorey-san, Alisha-san's great grandchildren have requested our presence at the castle to dine with them for dinner. It seems like they want to hear more about their great grandmother's adventures from her teenage years." Lailah explained as she arrived with Zaveid and Edna.

 

The prince gaped at the sight of the group of seraph that gathered and the name of the brunet that interrupted earlier echoed in his mind. He's definitely heard that somewhere, though he cannot remember exactly where and when. His answer came in the form of Mikleo chuckling lightly as he seemed to have had a silent conversation with the brunet while holding each other's hands.

 

"Your Highness, this is Sorey. He's recently awakened as a seraph after he purified Maotelus centuries ago."

 

"Purified Maotelus...? You mean..." The prince's eyes widened as recognition dawned on him.

 

"He was the Shepherd that made it possible to live in this world without the threat of overflowing malevolence by sacrificing himself."

 

"And just a few days ago, they finally announced their engagement after pining over each other and being a couple of huge sappy nerds. Really, it's enough to make me gag, Meebo." Edna twirled her umbrella as she regarded the prince who seemed broken-hearted by the news of the water seraph's engagement.

 

"If you would excuse us." 

 

Lailah bowed her head a little as the others walked ahead. It was only when Sorey and Mikleo were standing side-by-side that the prince noticed the blue feathers dangling from the two seraphs' belts. Blue feathers, though very rare in number, have always been known to be used by seraphim in Elysia to ask their beloved's hand for marriage.

 

"You've never stood a chance with Meebo, you know. No one ever did before and no one ever will, not even after centuries of being apart. Sorey and Meebo have always had their eyes for one another." Edna told the prince in her usual cool voice as she followed and trailed behind the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon blue feather ref. in the end! XD 'Coz I love those blue feathers. They're lovely for proposal purposes~ Oh right, Mikleo's totally the Alola Ambassador of Pokemon XD


End file.
